1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a flexible fluidic mirror and a hybrid system. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible fluidic mirror with a curvature that may be easily modified and a hybrid system with two means of adjustment.
2. Background
A normal emmetropic eye includes a cornea, lens and retina. The cornea and lens of a normal eye cooperatively focus light entering the eye from a far point, i.e., infinity, onto the retina. However, an eye can have a disorder known as ametropia, which is the inability of the lens and cornea to focus the far point correctly on the retina. Typical types of ametropia are myopia, hypermetropia or hyperopia, and astigmatism.
A myopic eye has either an axial length that is longer than that of a normal emmetropic eye, or a cornea or lens having a refractive power stronger than that of the cornea and lens of an emmetropic eye. This stronger refractive power causes the far point to be projected in front of the retina.
Conversely, a hypermetropic or hyperopic eye has an axial length shorter than that of a normal emmetropic eye, or a lens or cornea having a refractive power less than that of a lens and cornea of an emmetropic eye. This lesser refractive power causes the far point to be focused in back of the retina.
An eye suffering from astigmatism has a defect in the lens or shape of the cornea. Therefore, an astigmatic eye is incapable of sharply focusing images on the retina.
An eye can also suffer from presbyopia. Presbyopia is the inability of the eye to focus sharply on nearby objects, resulting from loss of elasticity of the crystalline lens.
Optical methods are known which involve the placement of lenses in front of the eye, for example, in the form of glasses or contact lenses, to correct vision disorders. A common method of correcting myopia is to place a “minus” or concave lens in front of the eye in order to decrease the refractive power of the cornea and lens. In a similar manner, hypermetropic or hyperopic conditions can be corrected to a certain degree by placing a “plus” or convex lens in front of the eye to increase the refractive power of the cornea and lens. Lenses having other shapes can be used to correct astigmatism. Bifocal lenses can be used to correct presbyopia. The concave, convex or other shaped lenses are typically configured in the form of glasses or contact lenses.
Also, conventional cameras are known that require the users thereof to manually adjust the focus of a lens prior to taking a photograph so that the acquired image is in-focus. The manual adjustment of the camera lens is laborious and often inaccurate. Thus, what is needed is an automated camera system that comprises means for automatically focusing the camera without the necessity for manual adjustment by the user thereof, and without the need for moving parts on the camera itself.
In addition, conventional mirrors having concave surfaces, such as those used in astronomical telescopes, are known. However, conventional concave mirrors are difficult and expensive to produce. Further, the surfaces of conventional concave, elliptical, and parabolic mirrors are not changeable because they are made of a solid material. Therefore, what is needed is a concave mirror that is relatively easy and inexpensive to produce. Moreover, concave, elliptical, and parabolic mirrors are needed that are capable of being readily adjusted when needed.